


Double Trouble

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: A Taste of Their Own Medicine, and her troublesome kittens, and they are impressed, but have sticky paws, but it’s still all fluff, it’s ALL fluff, mungojerrie loves his sister, teazer and Jerrie get a look at what the other cats delt with, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Mungojerrie was happy his sister had settled down a bit and had a family of her own, he adored his niece and nephew, but now he’s about to understand how it feels to taste his own medicine.
Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Double Trouble

It was late spring in London, the skyline was turning different shades of red and orange as the sun set low over the junkyard wall.

“It’s only one night Jerrie, the twins adore ya! Please?”

Mungojerrie sighed from where he was trying to hide from his sister under a pile of tires before climbing out looking at her.

“An’ I told ya I was goin’ lootin’ tonight Teazer. Why don’t ya ask Jenny or someone?”

Rumpleteazer sit down giving a slight pout as her tail flicked behind her.

“She won’t watch them no more right now, not after they broke her little mousy stage. Sides Jerrie they want you. I’ll make it up to ya!”

Mungojerrie raised his brow, a bit surprised that their own adoptive mother wouldn’t take the kittens but intrigued by the promise of being repaid for watching his niece and nephew.

“I’m listenin’.”

Teazer broke into a smile getting to her feet.

“Next time we go out you can ‘ave the best o’ the loot!”

Mungojerrie pretended to think before giving a fake sigh and smiling at his twin.

“Alright I’ll watch the twins.”

Rumpleteazer broke into a huge smile rubbing against her brother before they fell into step heading back to her den.

“They’ll be so ‘appy!”

Mungojerrie shook his head smiling. Once they arrived at the rather large den Mungojerrie began to slightly question his agreement to watch the twins as they immediately had to dodge a flying scrap of blanket thrown from across the den.

“Jinx! Sorrel! What ‘ave I told ya about rippin’ up the nest?!”

As the pair stepped into the, now, very messy looking den a small pair of white kittens with tan and black patches looked up from the center of what had been a nest. Much like Jerrie and Teazer the kittens were identical in their looks but they could be told apart by which side their black eye patch was on Jinx’s patch was over her left eye while Sorrel’s was over his right eye. Once the kittens registered that their mother wasn’t alone they both broke into wide smiles.

“Uncle Jerrie!”

They both yelled in unison before tackling the tom making him grunt but smile.

“Hey you two. Causin’ trouble again?”

The twins nodded and giggled before looking up at Teazer as she gave a fond sigh shaking her head.

“I think I finally understand what we was like as kits. Jinx what did mommy say when she left?”

Jinx sat up looking at her mother from where she was, most likely purposefully, sitting on her brother’s tail making him angry pout at her.

“Ta stay inside the den! An’ we did mommy!”

Teazer shook her head going to her kitten and lifting her by the scruff and setting her between Jerrie’s front paws.

“I also told ya not to make a mess.”

Jinx pouted, looking almost a dead ringer for Teazer as a kitten.

“We was just havin’ fun.”

Teazer smiles licking her daughter on the head.

“I know darling but ya can’t destroy the den in the name o’ fun or where would we be sleepin’?”

Jinx thought for a moment before nodding. Their attention was pulled away by Sorrel climbing over Jerrie’s back looking at the older tom.

“Are you watching us tonight uncle Jerrie?”

Jerrie smiled tickling his nephew with his tail, out of the two kittens Sorrel had almost no accent but what he lacked in that he made up for with a very familiar swave charm.

“Course I am! Ya really think I’d give up a chance ta kittensit my two favorite twins?”

Sorrel giggled at that gently batting a paw at his uncle's tail.

“We’re your only favorite set of twins!”

Jerrie pretended to think for a moment.

“I don’t know ‘bout that, Corico and Tanta are pretty interestin’.”

Sorrel pouted at his uncle making Jerrie laugh and nose the kitten.

“I’m only jokin’ Sorrel, course you and Jinx are my favorite twins.”

The kittens both giggled then before they started chasing each other. Teazer shook her head gently rubbing against her brother's cheek.

“Thank ya again Jerrie.”

Jerrie purred nosing her back.

“What are brother's for?”

Teazer smiles before putting on a serious face.

“They already ate so they should be good for the rest of the night, Jinx ‘as a new thing where she likes to hide and sneak up on ya, Sorrel has been testin’ his limits with his little silver tongue.”

Jerrie had to chuckle at that but cleared his throat nodding as Teazer gave him a playful glare.

“Bed time is around when the moon is visible over the wall. They’re gonna fight ya hard on that one. Tumblr an’ I should be back before the moon reaches its peak.”

Jerrie nodded nuzzling his sister again making her purr and return the nuzzle before she looked at the twins.

“Okay kittens, mommy and daddy are goin’ out. You behave for your uncle and listen to him.”

The twins ran over to their mother winding around her legs purring before sitting in front of her giving identical Cheshire grins twining their tails together.

“Okay mommy!”

Teazer smiles softly licking each on the head before leaving the den to meet up with Tumblebrutus leaving Jerrie with the twins. As soon as their mother was out of sight the twins shared a look and dashed off to their uncle, who was working to try and out the nest back together but wasn’t doing the best job, Teazer had always been the best at making nests while Jerrie always found the best dens.

“Uncle Jerrie, we’re bored!”

Jerrie looked up from trying to tuck a scrap of blanket into the nest. He dropped the scrap and looked between the twins.

“Well what kinda game do ya wanna play?”

Jinx got to her feet winding herself around her uncle’s legs smirking.

“I ‘ave a game!”

Jerrie looked down at her, making him unable to see Sorrel smirking inching closer.

“Oh really? What’s it called then?”

Jinx’s smirk widened as she returned to sit in front of her uncle.

“Where’s the shiny!”

Jerrie raised a brow confused before he caught sight of Sorrel dashing into a hiding spot with his collar! A paw flew to his neck and sure enough his collar was gone making him blink at Jinx stunned. Jinx giggled dashing off to join her brother making Jerrie sigh and follow.

“Very funny you two, give it back.”

The twins giggled from under the old curtain making up the soft floor of the den. Jerrie lifted the curtain and his eyes widened seeing the kittens had a small stash of shiny things. Coins, spoons, tags, rings and even a necklace with a red stone on it.

“Where did you kits get all that?”

The twins sat up proudly smiling, their tails flicking in time like little metronomes.

“We stole it!”

Jinx nodded her agreement with her brother before adding.

“From the humans in the park!”

Jerrie shook his head truly impressed. He reached into the pile and took out one of the shiny coins looking it over.

“Did I ever tell ya ‘bout the time your mommy and I broke into a house in Cornell Gardens and swiped a whole collection o’ shiny coins like this?”

The twins shook their heads making Jerrie smile setting the coin back down to pick up his collar. Once it was back on he nosed the kittens in the direction of the mostly put back together nest.

“Get all cozy and I’ll tell ya about it.”

The twins shared a look, normally they’d object to bedtime but hearing the promise to hear stories of their mother and uncle’s past thefts was promising enough to make them climb into the nest and curl up together, their spots lining up almost perfectly. Jerrie laid beside the nest thinking for a moment about how to start.

“Well we was about your age, a little olda, an’ we was walkin’ along the street bored outta our furs when we see this huge house with an open window!.....”

Jerrie wasn’t entirely sure when in the story his niece and nephew had fallen asleep but as he finished the story, telling about how Munkustrap had caught them with the sacks of coins and confiscated them, he smiled. He gently licked each kitten on the head before looking at the entrance to the den and Teazer and Tumblebrutus entered. Teazer looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on the sleeping twins making her jaw drop a bit as she looked at her brother.

“How’d ya do that? It takes me hours ta get ‘em to sleep!”

Jerrie shrugged going to his sister nodding to Tumblebrutus before bumping heads with his sister.

“Special uncle powers I guess.”

Teazer rolled her eyes lightly shoving him.

“Come off it! But really ‘ow’d y do it?”

Jerrie chuckled sitting down.

“They stole my collar and when I found them hiding I found they got a whole stash a stolen shinies! Coins an’ rings an’ the lot.”

Teazer blinked surprised before looking at Tumble who shook his head, clearly neither had known of the kittens little horde of shiny things. Jerrie chuckled again.

“They’re startin’ to remind me o’ another pair o’ kittens.”

Teazer finally gave a small smile shaking her head.

“Everyday. Lemme guess, they got the shinies from Kensington Gardens?”

Jerrie shrugged smirking before standing and heading for the entrance of the den.

“A great thief never reveals his best spots, less ‘e wants ta get caught.”

Teazer was about to retort but Jerrie had already slipped out of the den making her smile and shake her head before joining her mate curled up with the kittens. As she was settling in something caught her eye hiding under one of the blanket scraps from the nest. Getting up she moved the scrap and gasped seeing her string of Woolworth pearls she thought she’d lost weeks ago along with what must have been some the things Jerrie had found that the kittens had stolen. As she looked she couldn’t help but shake her head at the size of the collection already. Covering the items back up, except her pearls which she slipped back on, she returned to the nest lightly licking both kits.

“My little thieves.”

She smiled as she whispered the words before settling in and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know why I put Teazer with Tumble but I’ll be honest it came from the end of another story I was working on and it was really late at night, so it just stuck 🤷🏼♀️. I don’t really ship Teazer with anyone but decided for the sake of a new pair of adorable chaos twins she needed someone , Tumblebrutus just happened to be the cat I picked and went with.


End file.
